legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PowerMiner
Can you please ask them to unban me from the chat? Thanks. Brickon 03:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Umm I did. Im not sure if their gonna do it.... -.- PowerMiner 03:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey, miner! welcome to the wiki! ---- Uh.... who are you? ~PowerMiner~ Hey, I was on a team with you once. You were shouting about how you smashed Butter solo. :P ---- Whoops, that unnamed person was me. I didn't know how to make a signature at that point. :P Eddy847 16:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Dude Are you serious...? ---- Im confused.. PowerMiner 18:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Kickban Seems that you were kickbanned for spamming. Ckmc I'm pretty sure he knows that, try not to rub it in. Getting kickbanned isn't fun. Eddy847 22:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Pics... {C Hey Power, a few weeks ago you said you'd post those pics you took of the "white horse" and the "toy car" that Mythrans spawned in Nexus Tower on LU Wiki. :P (Post em. :P ) The Venture Dude · Talk Profile Nice profile. Short and to the point. :P AceLaserMirage 04:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- :P PowerMiner 17:57, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ":P" usually indicates tongue-in-cheek or joking, particularly sarcasm. You do realize that wasn't meant in literal terms... -_- Well I know that........... Sort of.... I just kind of use it for no reason now-a-days. PowerMiner 17:04, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Heya, PowerMiner! You may or may not recognize me, but I used to see you in-game all the time! Whereever there were famous players, you were usually there! :P I share yuor exact same love for The Legend of Zelda, in fact, I'm a total NUT for it! :P I have played and beaten Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Wind Waker, and I just recently completed Skyward Sword! I'm thinking of Twilight Princess next... :D Hey, could you please tell me who were ingame? LOL Also, I have beaten/played these: The Legend of Zelda: Beat A Link to the Past: Working on it.. Link's Awakening: Near end Ocarina Of Time: Beat, working on Master quest still. Majora's Mask: In the third dungeon. Four Swords Anniverssary edition: Still have the last Hero's Challenge place.. or whatever it was.. Wind Waker: Beat working on second quest. Four Swords Adventures: Beat. Twilight Princess: I have completed it. Phantom Hourglass: Finished. Spirit Tracks: Done. Skyward Sword: Still doing hero mode.. PowerMiner 21:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Power! I beat Skyward Sword right before the super bowl. :P I am currently running through hero mode. HezekiahHezekiahOfBeta 01:50, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Awesome Hezekiah! How did you like the EPIC final boss? I loved it.. When do you wanna meet up on wiki chat? ~PowerMiner~ :D I found that he was a lot easier the second time, mostly because I understood him. No, I didn't finish Hero Mode. :P Hezekiah HezekiahOfBeta 23:35, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I didn't finish Hero Mode either. Yeah, I found he was easier the second time too. I took a ton of heart potions, none of which I used.. XD ~PowerMiner~ Power, check this out. It's a person playing a piece called Magma Flows on a piano, and it sounds great! Compare it to the original from Kirby Air Ride, too! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ges5pgdFWg Hezekiah HezekiahOfBeta 04:06, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I'll look at it in a second, BTW Wiki chat is broken, there's a hacker and the mods are trying to fix it. ~PowerMiner~ PowerMiner 04:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) About the books. Heh, I've read 5/7, still have to read the next two, and I saw how the last one is in the works, and I saw somewere the writer said he got the idea from his little brother. he said that his brother looked like a James Bond villain...so that made him think "Hmm...a 12 year old James Bond villain..." so that's were he got that idea. Simon5750 08:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I heard about the last one too, you should try to get The Lost Colony and The Atlantis Complex from the library or something, they are quite interesting. PowerMiner 17:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) hang on, I've got Lost colony, I still got to get those other two. and I've found the decoder for the runes that are on every page. I'm working on translating the first book first, then I'm going go to the next, and so on. Simon5750 01:09, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Oops, sorry, what I meant to say was The Time Paradox. PowerMiner 01:46, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Podler His name is Podler. :P I want Mythrun to make me a skin of him for Minecraft, but he's being difficult. :P -Nebula- 04:24, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Paper Mario 3DS Tell me about it! Paper Mario is my favorite series of games ever. The first was the best, the second was amazing, the third was a let down (:P), and now this one looks amazing. I can't wait, either! -Nebula- ---- Now way! The first was awesome, the second was EPIC (My first Paper Mario, and IMO the best.) the third was just plain awesome.. Even though it differed from the plain old paper mario, it was just as great! I JUST CAN'T WAIT! :P ~PowerMiner PowerMiner 05:58, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Power! I came across this some time after I got Skyward Sword. Smashing... Live! #3 - Great Bay Shrine http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwSfG5SinEg&feature=related At the end, it switches to the main theme from Zelda. I think it's my favorite arrangement so far. And I love the one from the Skyward Sword CD, which I probably should like better. :P Actually, all the tracks from Smashing... Live! are quite awesome, and are worth a listen. HezekiahOfBeta 00:32, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Finally got around to listening to those music tracks, awesome works. PowerMiner 01:37, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I have a glitch where I cannot see anything on chat that's being updated after about 35 seconds after entering chat! I could use some help fixing this problem.. Anyone? Also, I have a tried another wiki chat, and same problem... D: PowerMiner 03:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) this might help you out. Simon5750 03:53, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I need your help! I need you ''to help me. Mythrun banned me forever, heres several reasons why this was wrong A. I didnt intentionaly Spam B. I didnt get 1 warning C. Why forever? I myself will try to talk to some Mods. But your my last hope! You know what they say: ''"Hope is the Last one to Die" Please help! Your my last hope! 04:12, February 28, 2012 (UTC) (P.S Did I say Hope to much? :P) Hey power miner Hey this is casey113 and brianna113 we just wanted to say hi and I hope we can talk more and stuff Casey113 Hey Case! This is PowerMiner! Glad to see your on here! What's your account name? (If you have one yet..) PowerMiner 21:19, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't have one I just post comments to my friend's to keep in touch Casey113/Brianna113 Hi PowerMiner! Just wanted to let you know that I'm at the Skyloft Dungeon in Skyward Sword. HezekiahOfBeta 02:00, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Heya Power, I just wanted to let you know that I beat Skyward Sword's Hero Mode. I'm currently getting cubes and heart pieces(only 6 left!). I also beat Vaati with the gold keys in Four Swords. HezekiahOfBeta 21:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Take a look at this A beta screenshot Dash99 sent me. Thought this would make you smile. :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pB7mFw5Kc4 HezekiahOfBeta 22:37, April 11, 2012 (UTC) AF LEGO. So, I just finished Time Paradox. (got it for Easter,) and I think on Brickipedia. there should be a "Custom: Artemis Fowl" theme on there, if you join Brickipedia, then you could see them one I finish some, right now it's just a idea, but I have a proto- Artemis. Simon5750 09:05, April 15, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Thats him.---------------------------------------------------------------------------> Chat Glitch Yeah, I took a wrong turn with a jQuery Scrollbar plugin. You should be good now. Hey PowerMiner I got two questions for you. Did you get the Wii U? I have it too! ^o^ Also, Do you play brawl online? ______________________________________ I don't know who you are, you didn't sign your name. xD Yeah I got the WiiU, also, don't know when you posted this message I didn't notice I had a message. And I do Brawl online yes. PowerMiner (talk) 23:01, January 11, 2013 (UTC) OOoh, sorry, it's squid :P wanna be friends on the wii u and brawl? :P Brawl, yes, WiiU, no. I don't want people knowing my Mii's (my real) name. When are you online normally? I'll fetch my code when we're both online. Let's schedule a time. I'm PST, it's 9 PM right now, that's 12 EST, 10 MST, 11 CST. What's your timezone? BTW you'll get pwned I beat everyone I know. :P I don't know when i'm online... ---- PowerMiner! Have you seen the Wind Waker Wii U screenshots? It's amazing! HezekiahOfBeta (talk) 00:02, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm late, it seems. I had forgotten to check here as well, but I'll try to check more often. BTW, grab a Deoxys while you can. Its from today to the end of the month of may. Fellow Explorer, HezekiahOfBeta (talk) 23:21, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, I have neither Minecraft nor Wifi. HezekiahOfBeta (talk) 21:26, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Power. I don't check here as often as I used to, and I don't have a steam yet. I'll try to check more often.HezekiahOfBeta (talk) 20:46, December 19, 2013 (UTC)